The Subspace Emmisary
by Ryu the Weredragon
Summary: Story #47 in the ShinSonic Series. Adaption of Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emmisary mode. Sonic & Mario find themselves facing an unknown army. Can they band together with other heroes to take on this threat? Or will they all destroy one another?
1. This World

The Subspace Emmisary

Disclaimer: I don't own much in this story except for Timothy Alister, and the worlds of ShinMobius and ShinTerra, but even they are based off of existing properties. All characters and objects in this fic are taken from properties owned by Nintendo, Hal Laboratories, The Pokémon Company, Pokémon USA, Silicon Knights, Konami Entertainment, SEGA, Capcom, Hudson Soft, Square-Enix, DiC and Archie.

This is Story 47 in the ShinSonic fanfic series, despite being placed in the Super Smash Bros. Section rather than the Sonic Section... Okay, this story, and Story 46 (A Sonic & Mario adaption), are meant not exclusively as parts of the ShinSonic series. They're also tests of other possible story universes. This one tests out the Captain N story universe I plan to write.

--

Prologue: This World...

Videoland... A Multiverse with the worlds of many videogames. Many of them are known as "Earth", but they have different prefixes. There are worlds for every game you can imagine. The world of ShinMobius is this universe's counterpart to the Sonic world. There's also a counterpart of the Mario World. There is also a Pokémon world here, but it is not the same one that Sonic had encountered before. That world was located in the same space in another dimension, this one is within the same dimension, but at a different location.

Terra Firma may be just one of the many worlds within Videoland, but it is unique among them because it does not have any heroes or villians of it's own. Instead, it is the world that one from our world would recognize as being from the games called Super Smash Brothers. A world where people from the various other worlds come to compete in either Fighting or other games. Less than a month ago, it was used to hold the interdimensional games between Mario's World and ShinMobius (Story #46: _The Interdimensional Games_, the Sonic & Mario at the Olympic Games adaption).

The 'Gods' of this world are known as Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Rumored to be the essenses of Creation and Destruction themselves, these two oversee the fights and events that take place here. Their armies include polygonal golems known as the "Fighting Polygon Team", Male and Female "Fighting Wireframes", and four other beings known as the "Fighting Alloy Team". While this army seems small in comparison to other armies, Master Hand and Crazy Hand themselves are fairly powerful, and don't need that much protection.

While the world is devoid of heroes or villians of it's own, it does have other people who are immigrants from other worlds. They usually make up the audience for these events, but have sometimes found themselves caught up inbetween huge battles for the sake of Videoland. The natural born inhabitants of this world are known as Miis, who are basically devoid of any sort of heroic OR villanious nature. They basically live to watch and play games. On occasion, they also make trips to other universes, in particular Mario's, to participate in various sporting events there.

The rules of this world are clearly defined... however... What is to follow is the story of the first time those rules were broken... When the force from a world that claims to named Subspace, came forth to take over Videoland...


	2. The Main Event

The Subspace Emmisary

Disclaimer: See the prologue for the disclaimer.

--

Chapter 1: The Main Event

A stadium floating in midair. While in almost every other world, this would be thought of as insane, here in Terra Firma, it's quite the common sight. Quite a few members of the audience are people with large heads and strangely shaped bodies, which you at home would know as those lovable avatars, the 'Miis'. However, Miis aren't the only audience members in attendance. see some people from various other worlds, namely Planet Bomber, Nightopia, Hyrule, ShinMobius, ShinGardenia, Popstar, among others. Among the group are notably a pair of Princesses sitting side by side. One is a blonde woman, in her early 20s, with blue eyes clad in a gorgeous pink gown topped with a golden crown with esquisite jewels in it. This is Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Sitting beside her is a Hylian woman. Her long regal brown hair and beautiful sapphire eyes shine and her multiple colored dress is long and flowing. This is Princess Zelda Hyrule, the Queen of Hyrule.

Peach excitedly points to the Arena for her friend where the match is starting, "Look, Zelda! It's starting!"

A Pipe appears out of the ground in the center of the arena, and out of it jumps a short, slightly portly man wearing blue overalls, a red shirt and a red cap, "Lets-a Go!". This is Mario Mario, the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Flying down from above the stadium, in a curled up position is a blue spikey ball. As it lands, it bounces once and slows to a stop. Uncurling, we see a familiar Blue Hedgehog with Green Eyes and wearing White Gloves and Red Shoes. Over the ring finger on one of his hands is a golden ring with two gems in it. This, of course, is Prince Sonic the Hedgehog, the Hero of Mobius. He silently gives a thumbs up, elicting applause from the audience, especially the Mobians. He gives a wink to his wife, Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, who is watching from the audience.

On the other side of the arena, a giant yellow Star flys down and crashes to the ground, a cute, round pink guy leaping off and doing a midair cartwheel. This is Kirby one of the Star Warriors from Popstar. Showing he's fine, he waves to the audience.

An explosion occurs beside him, and down leaps a man wearing a blue and white battlesuit, with Pink shoes and gloves, and a pink pompom on his head. This is Bomberman, White Bomber to be precise. The hero of Bomberland.

The heroes all get into fighting position as the announcer shouts for the match to begin. When it does, the ground around the arena shrinks down so it's a single floating platform. Since this is the final match of the Brawl Tournament, it has to be made exciting for the audience.

Sonic takes initiative, leaping into the air, and curling into his trademark ball to attack Bomberman with a Homing Attack. Bomberman is wary of this and throws a bomb at Sonic, Sonic quickly doubles back in mid air with the Sonic Ballet, "Woah! Why do I always end up fighting the ones with bombs?", he ponders aloud, remembering Bean and Bokkun.

"Heh. I'd like to hear about them myself, but... Let's finish this match first," Bomberman noted as he lit another bomb and tossed it, Sonic managing to Spindash out of the way and into Bomberman.

Meanwhile Mario tosses a fireball to keep Kirby at Bay before running and sliding. Kirby quickly leaps over it...

Meanwhile, in another world called Angel Land, A scrying pool is focused onto the fighters. Cheering on the fight is a young warrior wearing Grecian clothes, a golden laurel branch, and spikey brown hair. He is Pit Icarus, captain of Palutena's army of centurions.

Back in the fight, Mario quickly tosses a few fireballs to blow up the bombs that Bomberman sends Sonic's way. "Thanks, man!"

"Don't-a mention it! Just keep alert!"

Kirby and Bomberman nod to one another and Bomberman throws a Bomb, which Kirby sucks up. Suddenly, he leaps into the air and a Blue Hat with a white ball at the end appears on his head. He is now Bomb Kirby!

"What the--?", Sonic was shocked.

"Oh... didn't I-a say he could-a do that?", Mario said with a chuckle.

"You neglected to mention it!", Sonic shouted as they began to dodge bombs from both. "Any way to get that hat off of him?"

"He usually-a loses abilities like that if he's given a good enough-a hit!"

"I got it! Ready...!?", Sonic said as he quickly spins in place and hops back to his feet - suddenly out comes a wave of blue energy, "GO!"

The blue wave hits both Kirby and Bomberman, comboing them both and manages to knock the young bomber out.

A powerful hit from Mario, and Kirby quite nearly falls off the platform. Not wanting to see the poor child hurt, Mario quickly ran up and caught Kirby's 'hand'.

Mario and Sonic are declaired the winners as they help their opponents up, and the ground again fills up the entire arena, since the match has ended.

"Good Match," Sonic said to Bomberman. Bomberman smiled.

The four heroes wave to the the audience who erupt into cheers.

Suddenly the sky starts to glow red.

"Umm... is this normal around here?", Bomberman wondered.

"I'm not sure, this is only my second time here," Sonic commented.

"No... No it's-a not." Mario responds.

Kirby notices a familiar looking ship... Meta Knight's Halbard? It certianly looks cooler than it did the last two times Kirby saw it... Suddenly, it appeared it was snowing, except the 'snow' that came down was shades of purple. As they hit the ground, they formed into monsters with red eyes. Whatever they were, they were itching for a fight.

"Everyone! Get to safety!", Zelda shouted as she and Peach ran forth. Zelda leaped into the air and quickly cast Farore's Wind, a teleportation spell. Peach floated down with her umbrella, and the six got ready for a fight. Everyone began to evacuate the place during the battle.

The enemies came forth swinging, which were easily dispatched. However, soon other kinds came forth - ones armed with green Beam Swords, rifles that acted much like Super Scopes, and Large Golden Boomerangs. Also in the mix were what appeared to be living clouds, but had circuitry sticking out of them.

The creatures began an assault all at once, so the heroes had to stand back to back. Zelda cast spells and attacked with a spare bow that Link had given her, piercing 10 of the creatures. Sonic then ripped the rest of the way through them with a Spin Dash Charge. Peach clobbered a few with her own magic, and some thrown vegatables, and Mario fried the rest. Bomberman managed to blow up the rest by himself.

With the enemies pushed back, the heroes thought they were getting an edge. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a flying pod came by... Apparently flown by a man wearing Green Robes and had glowing yellow eyes. This, is the Ancient Minister.

He dropped a large spherical bomb and then two robots connected to the side... the Sphere opened up to reveal a bomb. "Aw Hell! A bomb! Mario, come on! We have to deactivate this thing!"

"Can't you-a do it alone?"

"No, the cricculum didn't include disarming bombs! I usually have Tails do that! But I'm sure you worked with bombs on one of your many many jobs you've had!"

Mario sighed. He was right. He HAS worked with bombs, back when he was part of a Wrecking Crew. He ran over to the bomb, only for a big cannonball to be shot at both him and Sonic, knocking them into the air.

"MARIOOOO! SONIC!", Peach cried out.

Before she could attempt to do much of anything, something caught Peach and Zelda, and trapped them in Cages. Both women screamed to be let go, but Peach took a quick look at her captor. She knew this creature. This Piranha Plant with polka-dotted pants, "Petey Piranha!? Is this Bowser's doing?"

The Piranha Plant roared out in a more monstorous voice than usual.

Bomberman allowed Kirby to copy him, and turn into Bomberman Kirby, who mostly had the Bomb Helmet on over most of his body, and also had the Pink Gloves and Pompom. Both heroes tossed their endless supply of bombs at Petey, while dodging Petey's Swings and hops.

Eventually, they managed to defeat Petey, and Zelda hopped out of her cage and next to the heroes. Nearby a man landed wielding a large gun. The man wore a Yellow Biker's Helmet, A Blue Biking Jacket, Pink Jeans and Purple Shoes. This is Wario Wario, Mario's longtime rival! And an old enemy of Bomberman's.

"WARIO! You creep! What are YOU doing here?", Bomberman shouted at the man who had tried to steal the treasures of Bomberland.

"Wahahaha! You losers fell-a for the trap! Say-a bye-bye, Pinko!", Wario said as he pulled the trigger.

A flat, transparent black arrow shot out of the barrel of the gun and struck Peach. Peach managed a small cry as she flew backwards, but was quickly turned into a Trophy.

"What the--?", Bomberman questioned.

"Peach!", Zelda shouted.

"Poyo?", Kirby pondered, being only a baby Star Warrior, he couldn't speak very well.

Wario ran off, and the three gave chase, Kirby turned and saw the bomb's counter... 8 seconds... 5 seconds... 4 seconds...

And the bomb went off, covering the land in a purple bubble-- Subspace.

However, Kirby had at the last minute called up a Warp Star and he and Peach were flying off - and Bomberman had managed to get a communication through to Bomber headquarters, and was piloting the Bomber Copter.

"That was close...", Bomberman Said, "Kirby's alot more attentive than he looks."

All of them looked back at the bubble of subspace matter that showed where it used to be. Wario couldn't have orchestrated this whole attack on his own... Whoever it is was going to pay...

--

Author's Notes: As you can see I've taken quite a few liberties with the storyline - Such as the early inclusion of Sonic, and the addition of Bomberman. This will occur throughout the story - more heroes will be added, and there will even be new areas explored. As for the ending? Don't worry, I've got a plan on how to deal with it.


End file.
